Seven Years
by mysensitiveside
Summary: The whole thing reeks of “forbidden desires,” in a dirty romance novel kind of way, but that’s a big part of why she likes it. Serena/Georgina. OneShot


It's been -- Serena stops to think -- seven years since she last saw Georgina Sparks

**Title:** Seven Years

**Fandom:** Gossip Girl

**Pairing:** Serena/Georgina

**Rating:** NC-17

**Prompt:** forbidden

**Word Count:** 2,112

**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine, etc., etc.

**Summary:** The whole thing reeks of "forbidden desires," in a dirty romance novel kind of way, but that's a big part of why she likes it.

**A/N:** Written for sinandmisery's porn battle on LiveJournal. That's right. That means it's porn. Without much plot.

* * *

It's been -- Serena stops to think -- seven years since she last saw Georgina Sparks, but now here she is. Serena recognizes her easily, that fake laugh ringing out across the bar. She's about to turn away (because really, it's been a long day, and even though she's slightly curious, dealing with Georgie does not sound very appealing right now) but she waits just a split second too long, and now Georgina has seen her.

Serena watches the slow smirk spread across Georgie's face, causing an involuntary chill to run down her spine. It may have been seven years, but that smirk still affects her in ways that she really wishes it didn't.

So instead of watching Georgina strut over to the empty chair beside her, Serena forces herself to gaze studiously into her martini, idly swirling the contents of the glass. Even as she hears Georgina introduce herself to Serena's date -- and she is almost shocked that Georgie uses her actual name this time, instead of Svetlana, or Marie-Joséphine, or Sarah -- Serena refuses to look at her. It doesn't seem to matter, though, as Georgie very quickly charms Serena's date, and the two of them start talking about something that Serena can't be bothered to listen to.

Instead, she allows herself to be distracted with the thought that she's forgotten her date's name again. She's not even drunk, so she can't blame it on that. She just doesn't really care. Paul? Or maybe Aaron. Which are two very different names, so she's not quite sure how she's managed to get them confused. He's a photographer's assistant, though, she knows that much. And he was attractive and earnest, and the photo shoot is over now, so saying she'd go out for drinks with him had seemed harmless enough at the time.

But now Serena is confused, and maybe she should have been paying attention to the conversation after all, because suddenly he's standing up from the table, and coming over to lightly kiss her on the cheek.

"Rain check, then? I'll leave you two ladies to catch up."

And before Serena can protest, he is gone, disappearing into the dark lighting of the bar.

"So. Serena van der Woodsen. Long time, no see."

Georgie says Serena's name like this whole thing's just a funny, pleasant surprise. Like the last time they saw each other didn't involve Serena attempting to strangle her.

Serena finally looks up at her, now, eyeing her carefully. She still remains silent though. Because what does one say to someone like Georgina Sparks? Serena doesn't know anymore.

Georgina is talking to her, but again, Serena isn't quite paying enough attention to fully process the words. She watches Georgie's mouth move, watches those lips quirk into a grin, watches her run one finger lightly up Serena's arm, her nail digging in a little at the end. Serena's not really interested in whatever Georgie has to say, but she's always been fascinated with the way she moves, somehow.

And then Georgie is standing up too, drawing Serena's gaze up with her. "You're not even listening to me, are you? Bitch." The last word is said quite happily, without malice, but Serena can't help but wonder if she should be afraid of this girl -- this woman, now -- once again.

She doesn't have time to wonder for very long, though, because Georgina has grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, moving them forward through the crowd and out into the open air. Georgina is surprisingly strong, but Serena _could_ stop and pull away if she really wants to. And even though she curses herself for her stupidity, she allows herself to be lightly pushed into Georgie's limo out front.

"I'll take you home, Serena. Where are you living, now?"

Still, Serena doesn't say anything. It's not vanity -- at least, not _just_ vanity -- but she somehow has the feeling that Georgie already knows, has maybe even been keeping tabs on her over the years. In confirmation of that theory, Georgina waits a few moments, then grins and leans toward the driver, giving Serena's address and telling him to take "the long route" there.

Then the divider to the front of the limo closes, and it's just the two of them.

"You look good, S. Well, of course you do. You're a model for fuck's sake."

Georgie's gaze is practically lecherous, as she bites her lip and rakes her eyes over Serena's body. Serena feels her heart rate climb, watching Georgina watch her. She _knows_ where this is going -- has known practically since she first laid eyes on Georgina in the bar -- but feels powerless to stop it. She's not even sure if she wants to stop it.

Then Georgie gets this look on her face, like she's about to say something that she knows is going to cause trouble, but she's going to say it anyway.

"So, have you gotten into Blair Waldorf's pants yet?"

"Fuck you." The question is enough to get Serena to break her silence, and it feels oddly appropriate, that those are the first words she's spoken to Georgina in seven years.

But Georgina's grin only widens. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

Georgie has always known which buttons to press to get a reaction out of Serena. Or, to be more specific, her one, large Blair-shaped button.

Before Serena can get too upset, though, Georgina has apparently had enough of the small talk, and practically pounces on Serena, moving quickly from one side of the limo to the other and settling herself on top of Serena.

As much as Serena hates herself for it, she kisses back as soon as their lips collide. Georgina's kisses are hard, and rough, and disturbingly familiar. It may have been seven years, but suddenly Serena feels like she's in high school again, and she's making out with Georgina because she knows she can't make out with Blair.

Still, Serena shuts her mind off of Blair and focuses on Georgie, who is now kissing her way along Serena's jaw, as one hand starts to snake its way up Serena's thigh. Georgina takes her earlobe in her mouth before whispering softly in Serena's ear, "You want this, don't you Serena." It's a statement, not a question. "You know that's why you're here. Because even after all this time, you want me. You want me to fuck you."

Instead of answering, Serena pulls Georgina's mouth back to her own. Georgie allows herself to be brought into the kiss, but then bites down hard on Serena's lower lip, which Serena knows is Georgie's way of rebuking her for the silence.

"Tell me." Georgina's voice is firmer this time, harsh breath against Serena's lips. "Tell me that you want this."

And Serena does want it, but she doesn't feel like playing Georgie's games, so she simply gives in. "Yes. I want you, G. Fuck me."

Georgina growls in approval, now sucking on Serena's lip, soothing over the marks where her teeth have just been. Georgie's hands, which had momentarily stilled, start moving again, pushing up the hem of Serena's dress and urging her legs apart. Serena moans into Georgie's mouth as their hips come together; Georgina is the smaller of the two of them, but she knows just how to press her weight into Serena, providing the perfect amount of friction.

Except, it's only perfect for a little while, because then Serena wants more. As if anticipating Serena's growing urgency, Georgina starts moving lower, marking the path of her mouth with licks, and bites, and kisses. And then Georgina is murmuring appreciation for Serena's red thong, before pulling it down and off her legs. And oh god, then Georgie's right_ there_, in the exact spot that Serena needs her, simultaneously sliding two fingers inside and pressing her tongue against Serena's clit.

And really, it's been too long since Serena's done this. Since she's given in to the side of her that really likes it when she can reach down to the head between her legs and find long, silky hair to tangle her hands into. She's not completely reckless; she knows that she can't give in to her impulses all the time. It doesn't exactly go with the all-American image that people see when they look at her magazine ads, and Serena's career is, quite literally, all about image.

But it makes it all the more thrilling, then, when Georgie's fingers expertly thrust in and out, curling _just so_ at the end of each stroke, and her tongue flicks out against Serena's clit, and _oh fuck_, Serena had forgotten how good this feels.

Serena isn't sure how long it's been, as she lifts her leg over Georgina's shoulder, but Georgie's added another finger, fucking her relentlessly, and Serena can't help but moan inarticulately and grind against the intense combination of lips-tongue-fingers.

She knows it's practically a game to Georgie -- Serena tries to hold back, while Georgina tries to make her come as quickly as possible -- but she couldn't say (or care) who the winner is, as her hips buck off the leather seat, and she's coming, _hard_, into Georgie's mouth.

Georgina makes no attempt to move from her position between Serena's thighs, but Serena's body is humming with aftershocks, and she can't handle more, so she tugs on Georgina's arms until she climbs upward once again.

The kiss is sloppier this time, and Serena can _feel_ Georgina's urgency, as her hands grope at Serena's chest and their tongues tangle together. And now it's Serena's turn to lift Georgina's skirt so that the fabric pools around her hips.

Again, it's almost disturbing how easily they fit together, with Georgie sinking down onto Serena's fingers at just the right angle, and they quickly settle into a rhythm.

The sight of Georgina -- head thrown back, chest heaving, wantonly riding Serena's hand -- is almost enough to make Serena come again, but right now she's focused on Georgie. She leans forward, burying her face in the crook of Georgina's neck and sucking desperately at the soft skin there.

Georgie's nails dig into her scalp; it's not quite enough to be truly painful, but it is enough to make her follow the urgent instructions of "harder-faster-_more_," and as she bites into Georgie's shoulder, it's enough to push the brunette over the edge, her body shaking violently with spasms. Georgie always did like a bit of pain.

The air is filled with the sound of their heavy breathing, as Georgina slides from Serena's lap, slumping into the seat next to her. After a moment, Georgie leans in again, nuzzling affectionately into Serena's neck. Serena lazily wraps an arm around Georgina's shoulders -- their relationship is still stronger on the hate side of love/hate, but great orgasms have always been enough to make them gentler with each other.

No one says anything until the limo finally slows to a stop. Serena looks out the window to see that they've arrived at her apartment (after driving around in circles for a while, most likely).

Two pairs of hands work to smooth out her dress as much as possible, and then Georgie pulls her in for another long, lingering kiss. Georgie nips teasingly at her lower lip, grinning as she murmurs, "Well, I'm glad we got a chance to catch up, S."

Serena knows that she'll probably regret this tomorrow, but for now, she just laughs. She presses her lips against Georgina's one last time, before knocking lightly on the window, letting the driver know that it's okay for him to open the door.

Serena doesn't look back as she hears the tires pull away. She's not sure what to make of what just happened, but Georgie's always been good for letting off steam, for doing what she shouldn't. The whole thing reeks of "forbidden desires," in a dirty romance novel kind of way, but that's a big part of why she likes it.

Her thoughts pull involuntarily (but perhaps inevitably) back to Blair, still her best friend after all these years, and Serena can't help but sigh as she unlocks the door to her apartment. Because while sex with Georgina may be something that she _shouldn't_ do, it's still something that she _can_. Blair is a different story -- the ultimate "forbidden, do not touch."

Shaking her head in an attempt to brush away her sudden melancholy, Serena shifts her mind back to the evening she's just had. Not a bad end to the night, all things considered. She wonders idly if it'll be another seven years before she sets eyes on Georgina Sparks again, or if it'll be sooner.

She can't decide whether or not she cares.

**THE END**


End file.
